People rely on disposable absorbent garments in their everyday lives, including such garments as adult incontinence products, enuresis pants, training pants, and diapers. Many manufacturers seek to better meet the needs of users of such products. With certain products, such as adult incontinence underwear and enuresis pants, it is important that the garments look and feel as much as possible like “regular” underwear to promote an improved sense of normalcy to the wearer who suffers from incontinence or enuresis. Thus, there is a need for a package of incontinence or enuresis underwear that better resembles a package of durable underwear so as to improve the feeling of normalcy for the purchaser/user. There is also a need for a package of incontinence or enuresis underwear that allows the potential purchaser to see selected features of the underwear, such as, for example, cloth-like material used to make the underwear and elastic waistbands.